To Be A Boy
by empress-of-the-lab
Summary: Ciel, who was born a girl but raised as a boy to take over the Funtom company, has been in her room and refusing company for three days. When Sebastian goes to investigate, he learns something interesting about his teenage master. CielxSebastian MULTICHAP!


**Hiiiiiiiii! HEEEEEEY! Thank mucho mucho for clicking! You're so cool! I don't own, and I dont think I'd like the responsibility. So enjoy and please review for the little people! ~Rora~**

"master?" the young butler called up the stairs. He was forbidden to actually go up because the master was in one of "his" moods. The darkened air was strong Enough to kill any human.

"no." came the reply, gruff, as not to let those pesky female tendencies come out. Sebastian smiled to himself at the thought of the girl's facade, and carefully left the landing.

Five years had passed since the initial contracting, and Ciel Phantomhive had no more manners then she did the day she was found. If anything, she was worse.

But Sebastian liked that about her.

He didn't keep her alive out of pity or anything else. He kept her alive for his own amusement. She was nothing if not brutally aggravating, which amused the demon to no end. In a certain light, it could have been taken as masochistic, but he wasn't bothered by that. Petty human titles for a natural thing.

Natural to him, anyway.

Sebastian returned to the kitchen, to make tea. Although the master had denied him access to the room, if he were to not make tea at tea time, what sort of butler would he BE?! Certainly one only useful in a catacomb. The thought was funny, and he let himself chuckle a bit to remove the gloom.

Mei-Rin entered the kitchen. "Sebastian! This letter just came for the master! IT'S FROM THE QUEEN!"

Sebastian took the small white envelope from the shaking maid, internally shrieking from the horrible racket of her voice. If she could learn to turn it down, just a decibel, perhaps she would be palatable. He looked up at her, smiled coyly, and nodded. "I'll take it to him with the tea."

"tea?" her face turned downcast. "I thought the master was refusing visitors!"

Sebastian carefully walked over to the bread cabinet, holding the tea platter above his head. "the master cannot refuse sweets. Cake made this morning will suffice."

He reached in, and pulled out a slice of chocolate cake, pre-cut on a plate. He then carefully placed it on the platter with grace that only a butler could master. Mei-Rin's face became enlightened. "Sebastian is so cool!" she nodded to herself. Sebastian could only sigh.

"Aren't there chores for you to be getting on with?"

Her face hardened immediately. "yes! I'm sorry. I'll get to them right away!" and with that she skirted out of the room, without another word. Sebastian was at a loss. However, it wasn't time for losses. It was time for tea.

He went back to his post at the bottom of the stairs, this time holding the tea. "It's time for tea, young master." he called. There was silence. It was time to take it up another notch. "Today's cake is chocolate with a mousse frosting and a caramel drizzle."

The silence continued for a couple of seconds more before a quiet voice said, "just drop it outside my door."

Sebastian wasn't amused. What could the girl be up to, that she would deny even HIM, her butler, access? She hadn't mentioned anything was wrong, but in a strange way, she hadn't been mentioning much at all. In the last few weeks, she had been increasingly quiet, and less abrasive. Perhaps it was her feminine transformation taking place, but Sebastian didn't enjoy it in the least. In all actuality, it was beginning to piss him off.

She hadn't ordered him to stay away, so he didn't feel any guilt in deciding to peek on her. Just one look, to make sure his favorite little master wasn't injured or in pain. Just to make himself feel a little better.

He glided up the stairs, careful not to spill. He could feel the light dance on his hair and the china, which was exceedingly uncomfortable. The window at the end of the hall showed the bright sunshine, and the pure blue sky of summer. No wonder she had shut herself in her room.

He knocked on the door casually. "I have your tea, master."

"I told you, leave it out there!" her reply was strained-she sounded ill. Sebastian suddenly became worried.

"are you alright master?"

"I'm FINE. Go away Sebastian."

He stared at the oak doors, trying to decide what to do. Obviously, she wasn't okay. Obviously she needed his help. Obviously he wasn't going to leave her when she so desperately wanted him to. That would be un-Sebastian like, and Sebastian was nothing if not true to himself.

"I'm coming in master." he stated shortly. Before she could respond, he threw open the doors.

And gasped.

Because lying on her bed was his master, no eyepatch on, in a tight pink dress with her hair down.

Sebastian's heart began to hammer for no reason in particular, scaring him beyond compare. She was...so...beautiful.

His master, his fake boy master, was beautiful.

It crushed any hope he had of eating her soul. It crushed his entire being. What the hell was she doing? Anyone could have walked in! (although, no one would for fear of the master's temper.) anyone could have seen the girl's true identity!

She had been carefully growing her hair out for two years, hiding it under fashionable boy-hats. The slate colored tresses were almost to her breasts, and shined perfectly. The once childish figure of hers had turned into a hellishly suave feminine one, stretching her into a normal height and giving her breasts. Under the heavy pink lace of the bodice, she looked an extra cup size. It was a wonderful change, but a dangerous one.

And Sebastian stood in the midst of it all, completely disarmed. "Master?!" he asked her, his hands shaking a bit. Why was this bothering him?! He had seen her naked countless times!

Not since she had become a woman.

After thirteen, he hadn't been allowed to accompany her in the bath. She simply said she was too old and left it at that. He wasnt too sure why, because an extra year of age wouldn't make her capable of scrubbing the dirt from her own back, but somehow she managed. Managed without him.

It made him so sad.

"master! What are you doing?" he repeated. She looked at him with eyes the size of saucers, clutching her pillow.

Clutching a pillow like a woman. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUN SLINGING EARL?!

"I'm...being a girl."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair like a father would. "For what reason?"

"to see what it's like."

The girl looked at him darkly, but softly, as if to say, "try to fucking change me. See what happens." and Sebastian wasn't too happy to see that look either.

"Master, anyone could have walked in."

"I told everyone not to."

"I waked in."

"I told you not to."

"But I still did."

"and now you know what you already know. What's the matter?"

Sebastian could only sigh again and place the tea on the coffee table. "the point is, it's dangerous for the master to be laying about without the eyepatch and a dress on. How in the world did you lace up the corset on your own?!"

Ciel smiled ever so slightly, and sat up. One finger came to her lips, and one eye closed.

"it's a secret."


End file.
